sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Bathurst High School
Bathurst High School is a ficticious school located in the city of Denton, New Jersey. It is one of three schools in the metropolis with a fourth, P.J. Gilroy Academy, being located immediately outside Denton in a place called Smallstown. Bathurst was one of the four classes chosen for abduction during the second season of Survival of the Fittest. Below is information on Bathurst as given on the Survival of the Fittest website. Bathurst High was originally the home of Tomas Bath and his small family in 1929. It converted to a schoolhouse in 1949 when Tomas Bath's eldest, Douglass Bath, became a teacher. The schoolhouse grew from there, later growing larger and becoming an Elementary school in 1953. Years later, it became Bathurst Elemetary School, and then, in 1972, it was rebuilt into a Highschool by Douglass Bath's grandson, Tomas IV Bath. Bathurst is located in Denton, New Jersey, and shares counties with Hobbsborough and Gilroy Academy. The school gets mediocore grades as an average. There are a few geniuses here and there keeping the average from slipping, but there are too many "normal" students that the average keeps itself at a good, generic number. The school allows the students to wear whatever they want, with some exceptions that include spaghetti straps, tanktops, belly shirts, shorts shorter than where your arm rests on your leg, and headgear. ---- Schoolife Synopsis Bathurst High School is one of the larger and more diverse schools throughout the Denton area. Bathurst is such a varied school in every aspect -- from races to financial situations and everything in between. The tenth grade classes at Barthust High have everyone on the roster from politicians' children to gang leaders and more. Needless to say, the large amount of cultural diversity within Bathurst High causes quite the clash of students on many occassions. Despite the social status of many of its attendants, Bathurst is a school in chaos. Students who do attend Bathurst have a high sense of cliquedom -- it's a place where you're either somebody or nobody at all. Groups like the Sisterhood, consisting of Bathurst's Ali Grayston and Carmen Somerset, define the separating line between the popular and uncouth of Bathurst, and if you're not in with the "cool" crowd, you're nobody at all. Of course, there are some students even the snarky Sisterhood girls wouldn't dare mess with. Walter Smith, son of a prominent politician, attends Bathurst. With Walter's colorful past, most tend to steer clear. When he decides to show up to class, Hellbirds' leader Alexander Stevens attends Bathurst, as do a few Hellbirds members. In addition, the entire Bloody Fists "gang" (although they're more like a rough-and-tumble clique than anything else), attends BHS, making life a nightmare for those they can gang up on. Bathurst is essentially a school in chaos, with students skipping class or skipping school altogether on a regular basis. For whatever reason, the faculty doesn't seem to care about the deterioration of the youth in their school... or perhaps they're just afraid they'll step on the wrong toes. Students here are either somebody or nobody, and there is very little gray area. Those who belong in the gray area sort of just fade into the background. Students The following students were abducted from Bathurst to participate in V2: Ms. Gussie's Homeroom Bryan Calvert Jenna Cassidy Russ Gofis Venus Gwendolyn Lavender Heart Tori Johnson Tanesha Lexx Wanda Lovett John Matthews Seth Mattlock Alice Nichols Darren Oaklan Gail Smith Lester Treskington Licinia Vinici Mrs. Rowena's Homeroom Dan Birch Mihiro Duli Ali Grayston Preston Grey Mitch Gunther Cathalie Meguro Joshua Moore Gregory Moyer Michael Neely Blake Ross Walter Smith Carmen Somerset Mariavel Varella Sera Wingfield Category: High Schools